empire_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Neuqua Valley
Neuqua Valley "We are builders. We are craftsmen. We are innovators. We are Neuqua Valley." - Slogan of Neuqua Valley Neuqua Valley is one of the most well known peaceful factions on Empire Legacy, and is most known for its usage of Nordic architecture and massive agriculture industry. History The Crimson Banner Era Before changing names to Neuqua Valley, the faction was known as the Crimson Banner, and was a member of the Crimson Banner Confederacy. The creation of the faction was the result of the pressure the Crimson Banner Confederacy placed upon Jackxthexbuilder to build a Banner faction on Empire Legacy and the internal conflicts within the faction Eden. The faction was built in a taiga biome, as it was traditional of a Banner faction to build in a Nordic style. For the first two months, the faction made limited progress building only a few houses and lacking a main castle. After the initial hardships of gaining a foothold on Empire Legacy, Banner members of non-Empire Legacy origin drifted away and became inactive, leaving only a few active members. Neuqua Valley Independence After a 4 month period of slow economic and structural growth, the future of the Crimson Banner seemed bleak on Empire Legacy. Members outside of Empire Legacy from the banner had all but ditched the Banner faction on Empire Legacy, and had moved on to conquer other servers. When it became evident that the leaders of the Crimson Banner had lost hope in the faction on Empire Legacy, the at the time faction moderator Jackxthexbuilder seized leadership. After declaring independence from the Crimson Banner Confederacy, a ceremony took place in which the scarlet and grey flag of the Crimson Banner was taken down from the main mountain, and the gold and blue flag of the newly created Neuqua Valley was hoisted. Era of Progression Shortly after declaring independence from the Crimson Banner Confederacy, the youthful Neuqua Valley was ready to progress. The first milestone in establishing its self as a legitimate faction was the creation of the main castle. Although traditional banner technique dictated that castles were to be rounded, it was decided that the castle would follow a more angular and less elaborate design pattern to give the new faction an identity. Under the direction of faction leader Jackxthexbuilder, the castle was built in two days. A blacksmith and town were built next, featuring a state of the art dual chest room and an active bar / brewery. The 4th-7th months of Neuqua Valley were a time of exponential economic and political growth. Era of Hopelessness During the 8th month of existence however, Empire Legacy suffered its largest depopulation in server history, with only 12-18 people being online on average. It was very rare for over 20 players to log on even at the most active times, and with the reminder of the EULA the future of Empire Legacy and Minecraft as a whole seemed very bleak. Despite the dramatic downfall of activity on Empire Legacy, Neuqua Valley continued to prosper and often accounted for half the servers population at any given time, with the highest amount of people online at 14 players. Though Neuqua Valley generally prospered during this era on the outside, the pessimism of the era created internal doubts of the survival of Empire Legacy which resulted in tensions between Neuqua and several factions of Empire Legacy. Neuqua Valley eventually succumbed to the pessimism of the era, and fell from the top faction of the server to a state of almost nonexistence within its 11th-12th months of being created. Era of Revival After the downfall of Neuqua Valley as a major power, Empire Legacy began a rehealing process and over the next 5 months would gradually begin to show signs of revival. After a new server mindset had been developed along with an active player base, Neuqua Valley began to show signs of activity. Although Neuqua Valley had lost its status as one of the most revered factions of Empire Legacy, political and economic growth began to occur. Throughout the next few months of becoming an active faction, Neuqua Valley would soon regain political, social, and economic influence on the server. To this day however, Neuqua Valley is still not anywhere close to where it had been at its prime. Although economic hardships continue to make total growth of Neuqua Valley hard, the faction has regained its most prominent members. Neuqua Valley Culture Although a generally peace loving people focused on building and agriculture, Neuqua Valley culture is most notable for its strong sense of pride and nationalism, occasionally blatantly arrogant. The appearance of the main city along with massive farms are the most common areas in which Neuqua Valley members tend to boast about, however members seldom boast of their technological advances and economic theories. While Neuqua Valley society is primarily based off of agriculture, brewing and technology are major parts of society. Religious Beliefs The official religion of Neuqua Valley is the God Baefellow. Farming Society Being host to the largest outdoor farm on Empire Legacy, agriculture is a major part of Neuqua Valley society. While it is not required, many new players who join Neuqua Valley tend to dedicate the first week to farming to provide for themselves while veteran players tend to use the farm to grind MCMMO and sell substance in the market. Brewing Society Neuqua Valley has one of the largest manual breweries on Empire Legacy however it is seldom used. Although the expansion of the brewing sector in Neuqua Valley is a goal of the faction, it will likely not override agriculture as the primary focus of society for a very long time. Neuqua Technology While the majority of Neuqua Technology is closed off to the public, the primary advances Neuqua Valley has made recently include a fully operational elevator and auto sugar cane farms. Technology in Neuqua Valley is the most secretive aspect of Neuqua society, and is often hidden from all but the most high ranking officials of the faction. Politics Neuqua Valley relations with other factions are often done through the faction emissary, falco0909. Rivaling with other factions is an important aspect of Neuqua Valley politics, the most current being Haraleus. While the concept of creating a rival with another faction generally leads to healthy competition between Neuqua and its counterpart, there have been instances in which rivalry has had a negative impact on relations. The easiest way in which legitimate talks of trade and other matters regarding politics with Neuqua Valley occur is through the contact of the faction emissary falco0909. Sporting Neuqua Valley is home to the largest Potato Ball arena. Neuqua Valley is also home to the 2013 Olympics Bronze Award recipient.